Operation: Seduce Kyoya
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Tamaki tried to use one of the host club's themed costumes to seduce Kyoya... and surprisingly, his plan works.


Well I finally finished it! This is a request from cassy1994 that I got... probably almost a year ago now and I am incredibly ashamed that it took so long for me to write this.

I hope cassy, and everyone else reading it, likes it. :)

Ps. For some reason my spell checker isn't working so if this is riddled with spelling mistakes, I blame that and you should too.

**Operation: Seduce Kyoya**

"Hey Kyoya! Can you look after my phone for a minute? I need to get changed before we open the club!" The energetic self-proclaimed king of the host club yelled to the raven-haired boy sitting near the back of music room 3, tapping at keys on his keyboard with the speed that can only be achieved by great amounts of experience.

Without even glancing up from the screen of his computer, Kyoya replied a vague yes and held out his hand for the aforementioned phone. The blonde bounded over and placed his phone in his friend's hand before eagerly thanking him and bouncing off to the changing rooms. Sliding the small device into his pocket, Kyoya returned his full attention to whatever he had previously been working on so intently before the interruption and thought nothing more of it.

When Tamaki exited the changing rooms he pretended to have forgotten about his phone and did not approach Kyoya to get it back. He had, of course, not forgotten but this was part of his plan.

Walking over to the twins, he trusted Kyoya to change into hos own costume in time for the guests to arrive.

The Hitachiin twins had already changed and were looking very much the part in their matching army uniforms.

"Are you both ready?" Tamaki asked with his usual exuberance.

"Of course King." They replied simultaneously.

The main idea begind the twins' costumes was the that they could perform a scene about one almost being killed in a battle and the guests' hearts would be captured by the heart-wrenching scene. It was sre to be a crowd-pleaser and Tamaki was sure that was why Kyoya had agreed to the public services theme which was integral to the blonde's plan.

Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde boy saw his friend stand from where he had been sitting at his laptop and walk towards the chnaging rooms. As he listened to Hikaru and Kaoru's crazy chatter, Tamaki eagerly awaited Kyoya's return.

The police uniform that he had chosen for the black haired boy was sure to lok perfect on him and the blonde couldn't wait to see it. Unfortunately, for his plan to work as well as possible, he would have to ignore Kyoya until he approached the king of his own accord.

Walking over to Honey and Mori at a small table housing many delicious looking cakes, he began a half-hearted conversation with the two (though mostly Honey).

After a few minutes, the blonde boy heard footsteps behind him followed quickly by a very familiar voice containing a very obvious hint of exasperation.

"Tamaki, I still have your phone. You gave it to me earlier then forgot."

Turning enthusiastically around to face him, he replied with a grin. "Thanks Kyoya."

Kyoya stood motionless for a minute, not saying anything, and the phone in his hand clattered loudly to the ground. Tamaki was pleased that his outfit seemed to have worked.

The young Suoh had chosen a firefighter costume for the theme and had tried to make it as sexy as possible without it being too inappropriate for club activities. He was wearing a very thin white t-shirt with the standard fireman trousers and suspenders that were a little too long, allowing the trousers to hang quite low on his slim hips. He had opted not to wear thr jacket or helmet, both remaining in the changing rooms. He had also smudged smoot in a few places to make the whole thing look a bit more authentic.

"Is something wrong Officer?" Tamaki asked teasingly.

"N-no." Kyoya stuttered, trying to regain his composure.

"Are you sure? You look a little red." The blonde replied, trying not to laugh. It was so rare that the shadow king was anything but stoic and in control that Tamaki couldn't have imagined just how fun it would be to get him flustered. And after getting a glimpse of it, the blonde couldn't help but want to make his friend even less coherent and composed.

"Y-yeah. Your phone..." The young Ootori said, reaching down to pick up the aforementioned device and held it out.

The other boy reached out to take his cell, making sure their hands touched as he did so.

"Thanks." He answered with a bright smile.

"Errr... Tamaki, can I speak to you for a moment?" The black haired boy asked, gesturing to the changing rooms, the seperate room in the clubroom.

"Of course, mon ami." Tamaki agreed, bounding after Kyoya as he walked to the other room. "What's up?"

"What exactly are you trying to do?" The vice-president of the host club asked, clearly having got his brain working again now which Tamaki found he was rather disappointed about.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki replied, innocently.

"Usually you're all about making our customers happy which is fine but the idea of the host club isn't to seduce the guests by wearing sexy costumes." Kyoya explained in a business-like tone and the blonde boy was happy to hear his friend describe his costume as sexy.

"Who ever said this costume was for the guests?" He responded mischieviously.

"Because that's the point of the costumes. Who else would it be for?" The Ootori boy asked skeptically, gracefully raising one eyebrow and hiding his impatience.

"What if it was for you?" Tamaki replied with his usual confidence and a bit of the flirtatiousness usually reserved for the customers.

Kyoya loked surprised for a moment before he figured out how to respond.

"If that were the case, I would tell you to wear it only for me and not for club activites." Kyoya said in his usual stoic tone but tamaki could still hear the hint of possessiveness that was present in what he'd said.

"Ok well it's just us two here right now... So is that fine?"

"That depends if you were serious about wearing it for me or if that was just hypothetical."

"And if I was erious?" The blonde questioned, eagerly awaiting the answer and hoping it would be what he wanted it to be.

Then I'd say that it was more than fine." The black haired boy said, losing his cool a bit as he grabbed Tamaki's wrist and pulled him closer until they were mere inches apart.

"That's alright then, yes?" Tamaki breathed. Rather than answering, Kyoya just pulled the blonde closer and pressed their lips together.

**Operation: Seduce Kyoya**

When the two boys returned to the main clubroom just before the arrival of the guests, Tamaki had a jacket on that had previously been in the other room and strict orders not to remove it when anyone else was around.

That costume was for Kyoya and Kyoya alone. He was not about to allow the customers to see it, despite the profits the club would make for it.

**Operation: Seduce Kyoya**


End file.
